It is known to provide in synchronizing couplings one friction cone member with a sprayed-on layer of molybdenum. Molybdenum resists wear and is frictionally favorable, that is it assures, due to the coefficient of friction, a good adhesion. The other friction cone has up to now been hardened. The hardening of the member which carries the last-mentioned friction cone has so far been difficult and it becomes distorted or hardening cracks occurred, in particular if, as this is often the case, it is a cup-shaped member drawn or stamped from sheet metal.
The basic purpose of the invention is to avoid the hardening and the disadvantageous consequences which are associated therewith.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained by providing a synchronizing device which has one of the synchronizing friction cone members provided with a sprayed-on molybdenum layer and the other friction cone member being unhardened and having a manganese-alloyed carbon steel sprayed thereon, the engagement of these two surfaces creating a favorable coefficient of friction for use in synchronizing couplings.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.